Arabic NightsAn Ali Love Story Chapter 1
by Deathfeather55
Summary: This is based on the Elmira story almost. Well rather The Elmira Story is based on this story but this story takes place in Egypt.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a girl who was from Egypt where mostly everyone spoke English but she spoke Arabic. She was the most beautiful girl anyone had seen. Her eyes as gold as the desert sand, her hair as long as a river, and as black as the night sky. All the children loved her stories and her songs. Since no one knew what her name was, they called her The Songbird of the village. One day she was called to the palace to see the king.

"Hello Songbird." said the king.

"مرحبا " said Songbird. (Hello)

"I have called you here today because I am to have a splendid party tonight and I want you to sing your best song." replied the king.

"وسوف أغني أغنيتي أفضل، انها واحدة وكانت والدتي تغني لي." replied Songbird. (I will sing my best song, it's one my mother used to sing to me.)

The king was able to understand her just fine, but no one else in the village could make out was she was singing. The only memory Songbird had was the one of the song her mother used to sing to her. It was the evening time now. The servants in the palace was helping Songbird get dressed in her robes for the party she was to sing at that night. The king suddenly bust in the doors startling the servants and Songbird.

"There she is." said the king.

"مساء " said Songbird (evening)

"Your next up to sing your song, it had better be good." said the king, then he left.

The servants finished helping the 17 year old girl get dressed and put her hair up. She came up in front of the whole village and began to sing. It was the most beautiful song anyone had heard in years, even the king liked it. After the party was over the king had pulled Songbird aside and told her it was the most lovely song he had ever heard in his life time.

"That was a lovely song Songbird. I would like you to come again tomorrow and sing for someone special." said the king.

"As you wish." said Songbird as she smiled and walked off leaving the king in a daze.

" She really can speak English huh?" said the king.

The next day as requested Songbird showed up at the palace.

"Morning Songbird." said the king.

"Good Morning." replied Songbird.

The king had told Songbird whom she was singing for and she was surprised.

"I'm singing for your son? The prince?" she asked.

"Yes, he heard your singing last night and requested that you sing for him today. He will join us shortly. For now would you like some breakfast?" ask the king

"Yes please." she said with a smile.

As the king and Songbird talked over having a meal the prince showed up.

"Good Morning dad, Songbird." he replied.

Songbird had looked up and saw the prince and replied with a smile "Good Morning."

"Ahhh! He finally wakes up." exclaimed the king walking over to his son.

"Haha! Yes I have." said the prince.

Songbird gets up and walks over to the prince and bows.

"You don't have to bow." said the prince kindly.

As Songbird rose she smiled at the prince. The three walked to the throne room and king and prince took a seat as Songbird stood in front of them.

"You may start when you like." said the prince smiling at her.

Smiling back Songbird began to sing the song she sung last night at the party. After she was finished singing her song, the prince smiled at her and pulled his father aside.

"Please take a seat while we go and talk." said the king.

"She's the one dad." said Prince Ali.

"Are you sure about this son?" asked King Aladdin.

"Yes I am sure." he said smiling.

The king and prince walked back to Songbird, who was sitting waiting for the king and prince to return. They returned and Songbird turned up to look them in the eyes.

"Songbird, would you like to stay with us for dinner tonight?" asked the king.

"I would be honored to." she said with a smile.

As they ate their meal they talked Songbird spoke up giving her real name.

"My name isn't Songbird. It is actually Firelily," she said.

The king and the prince just stared in amazement. The prince first to find his voice before the king asked her why she didn't tell them sooner.

"But the towns people only said that you knew how to speak Arabic and not English." said Ali.

"I didn't want them to know my real name, if they did, the people from other villages would know my real name and I would end up traveling to much. I didn't want that. I wanted to stay here in this town where I was born and raised." replied Firelily.

"Well my dear," said the king, "I have an offer for you."

"Okay." said Firelily.

"You can stay here at the palace for how ever long you want. That is my offer and my son Ali has one for you too." said the king smiling.

The prince getting down on one knee said" Firelily, will you marry me?" asked the prince.

Speechless, Firelily started crying tears of joy and nodded her head yes. Soon after that, a few months later the two decided to get married. The wedding day was in one week. Everyone was overjoyed for the two, even the kids were happy cause they would be able to go into the palace and listen to Firelily's singing and her beautiful voice. As she walked through the palace out to the garden she noticed something in her room. Quietly opening the door to her room and walking in she saw a box that was from Ali. She was getting ready to open it when she heard Ali and the king walking towards her room. Quickly putting the box as it was and hiding under her bed.

"Dad, I just know it's the perfect gift for her on our wedding night."said Ali.

"Alright son, what is it?" asked the king

Genitally taking it out of the box, his father agreed that it was the perfect wedding gift for their wedding night. Ali put the gift back into the box and put it into Firelily's closet.

"Son?" said the king.

"I'll be out in a minute dad. Just going to check something." said Ali

"Okay," said the king "dinner will be shortly go find Firelily." replied the king

"Yes father." said Ali.

As the king left Ali looks under the bed and finds Firelily hiding there.

"And your under there why?" asked Ali.

She smiles and tries to get away but, as always Ali is too quick for her and he runs and closes the door and locks it. Shocked, Firelily falls back onto her bed. Ali, comes towards her slowly and begins kissing her on her neck. Softly moaning, Firelily lays down with out even thinking about it. Ali begins to slowly undress her when she finally notices whats going on.

"Ali, we shouldn't be doing this right now it's almost dinner." she said blushing

"Your the one who laid down not me." he said with a small chuckle.

He began to kiss her neck again. After about 20 minutes the two got dressed and headed down the hall towards the dinning table. The king smiled as the two came into the dinning hall.

"So.." said the king "Where were you two?" he asked with a smile.

Firelily began to blush as Ali began to explain how he found her in the garden singing to the birds. But the king as smart as he was he just laughed at the story.

"I know what you two were doing, don't make up a story son. I thought I taught you better than that." said the king laughing.

Now they were both blushing, with their faces red as Tiger Lily's, the king kept laughing for 20 minutes then stopped after awhile. The next morning Firelily had woke up early to go to the garden to sing to the morning birds that usually came to the garden. When she made it to the garden, she made her way to the center of the garden where there is a big fountain. She sat down and began to sing. Her singing woke up Ali. As he made he was to the garden he was smiling to hear her sweet voice in the early morning. When she was down she saw Ali who had been listening to her song. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Good morning my dear." she said.

"Good morning." said Ali as he kissed her on the forehead. "Now I know why everyone called you Songbird so much when you lived in the village." he replied

"Oh? How so?" she asked kissing him back.

"Your voice is like a soft whisper in the early morning." he replied.

Both smiling, made their way back to their room. They got dressed into their clothes and made they way down the hall to the throne room to where they were to meet the king to talk about the wedding plans.

"Good morning." Ali and Firelily both said at the same time.

"Good morning you two." said the king smiling.

As they talked about the wedding plans they got a visit from a family member they knew was coming to the wedding. As the doors to the throne room opened the three looked up at the doors and the king and Alie both got up to greet the women who was at the door.

"There's my nephew!" the women exclaimed.

"Hello aunt." said Ali.

"Hello sister, it's great that you where able to make it out." replied the king

"Never mind that, where is this girl Ali is to marry." asked Aunt Rose.

Ali motioned for Firelily to come over, but as shy as she was she didn't want to come near his aunt. So Ali went over to her and softly grabbed her hand and lead her over to meet his aunt.

"Aunt, this is my bride to be." said Ali.

"My, she's beautiful."replied his aunt. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Her name is Firelily. She's shy, she's never met any other of the family yet except you." said Ali.

"Well shyness just wont do for her. She is a beautiful young lady. There's no need to be shy deary." said his aunt as she reached out to move some of Firelily's hair out of her face.

But Firelily didn't trust this women yet and as quick as she was she moved behind Ali to hide her face.

"Well! She is just a little to shy!" exclaimed his aunt.

"Rose, please, like Ali said she hasn't met anyone else in the family it'll take her some time to get used to this." replied the king.

As the four sat in the dinning hall for lunch they continued to talk about the wedding plans. More and more of the family began to show up in the evening time all getting their rooms and all settling in for the night before dinner. Firelily not feeling much comfort around the large family went to the garden to sing to the evening birds that came to rest there every night. As she began to sing, one of Ali's younger sisters that was about Firelily's age came into the garden and listened to her evening song. After her song was over, Firelily looked over and was startled to see someone was listening.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you. My name is Waterlily." the young girl replied.

"My name is Firelily." she replied still a little scared.

As she walked over towards Firelily she was smiling.

"I heard someone singing and I followed the singing here towards the garden" said Waterlily as she sat down next to Firelily.

Moving away just a little Firelily replied "It's okay. Ali listens to my singing every time."

"I wont hurt you. I'm not like Aunt Rose. You should never trust anything she says." replied Waterlily.

"Why's that?" asked Firelily.

As Waterlily explained why no one should ever trust their Aunt Rose, Ali walked in and knocked on the door way smiling. Both girls looked up startled a little bit.

"Brother!" said Waterlily jumping up and giving Ali a hug.

Firelily got up and walked over smiling to see Ali.

"Hey you." said Ali.

"Hey." said Firelily smiling.

"I see you've meet my little sister Waterlily already." he said smiling.

"Yes, and we were in the middle of talking when you nearly scared us to death." said Firelily laughing.

"Oh, well, gee. I see how it is. My sister is more important than me huh?" said Ali joking.

Both girls began to laugh as Ali got them both with water from the fountain. As the three was getting each other with water the king and their Aunt Rose walked in. Rose was cross when she saw what the trio where doing. The king just stood there and smiled.

"You three are a disgrace!" yelled Rose.

The three stopped and turned around. They were soaking wet after splashing each other for awhile with water. Firelily still shy as ever hid behind Ali and Waterlily.

"We were just trying to have fun." snapped Waterlily

"Yeah. Don't get so mad." replied Ali.

"You know you shouldn't be acting like this. Especially you Ali." snapped Rose.

Finally having enough courage to speak to that women Firelily stepped in front of Ali and Waterlily.

"Well you know what lady, maybe you should have more respect towards these two instead of just snapping at them and yelling at them. Also just let us have fun, it's none of your business what we do anyways." snapped Firelily.

Surprised everyone just stood their staring at her. She felt their eyes starting at her but she didn't care. She was just getting a point through to this aunt of theirs.

"Well, looks like she's not so shy after all." replied their aunt.

"Come on Firelily, lets get you out of those clothes." said Ali and Waterlily.

As they made it to her room they all got changed out of their wet clothes and called for a servant to come and get them.

"Thank you." replied Firelily to one of the servants smiling.

The servant smiled back and left with their clothes to get them dried. The trio made their way to the dinning hall. Ali pulled Firelily and Waterlily to the side before entering.

"Now, Waterlily, you help Firelily with what ever she needs help with okay." replied Ali.

"Of course brother." she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Firelily, you may talk to anyone just don't talk to my Aunt Rose okay?" he replied kissing her forehead.

"I wont talk to her." she replied back kissing him.

All smiling, they walked into the dinning hall where there was a party going on before dinner. Everyone was chatting and dancing. Waterlily and Firelily stayed close together and Firelily was introduced to members of the family by Waterlily. As the two girls chatted with most of the family they stayed away from Aunt Rose. Ali was over with some of his older cousins chatting and fooling around. Firelily turned around to look at Ali and smiled. After the party was over everyone headed to their rooms. Waterlily and Firelily went for a walk in the garden before going to their rooms.

"Thank you for introducing me to your family tonight." replied Firelily with a smile.

"Your welcome."replied Waterlily with a grin.

The two girls parted ways to go to their rooms which was across from each other. As Firelily walked into her room Ali was already asleep. She smiled and thought in her head "_That boy. I love him so much." _She got into her night robes and got into bed next to Ali. As the night went by slow and quietly everyone slept through the night. The next morning Firelily woke up late and noticed and got herself dressed as fast as she could. She comes out into the hall and looks around. She goes to the dinning hall and no one is there. She knocks on Waterlily's door to her room. She opens the door and see's Firelily.

"Whats wrong?" asked Waterlily.

"No one else is here. I checked every room, I think we over slept." replied Firelily.

Waterlily gets dressed as fast as she can and the two girls go out to the court yard of the palace and everyone is there. They felt the eyes of the whole family stare at them as they enter the court yard. Ali walks up to them and smiles. But their Aunt Rose had other ideas instead of smiling at the two girls.

"Hey, what's everyone doing here in the court yard?" asked the two girls.

"We are having a day just to relax, and have some fun." replied Ali with a smile.

"We kinda slept in a little." replied Waterlily.

"It's okay, we all slept in a little today, except Aunt Rose." said Ali in a whisper

"Well, well, well. Look who slept in and arrived late." hissed Rose.

"Back off Aunt Rose." replied Ali.

"Don't you go defending your little bride Ali. She needs to be punished." hissed their aunt again.

"No." said Waterlily and Ali at the same time.

"She needs it." she said again.

"By the laws of the palace and village you can not harm me." replied Firelily.

"How do you know that?" asked Rose.

"I may not know much about being queen yet but I know the laws of the village and palace. Also by law you can't harm me when I'm with child." replied Firelily.

Everyone was surprised at the young girl. Ali, Waterlily, the king, and Rose looked at her and gasp. Ali walks up to her and looks her in the eyes.

"Are you really?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." she replied.

Overjoyed at the news Ali hugs Firelily. Everyone starts to cheer and congratulate the two. The wedding was close now. It was only 3 days away and Firelily was two weeks along with being with child. She got to sleep in every day now for an extra hour. Ali one morning came in to wake her up. It was their wedding day today. Waterlily and Ali walk in to wake up Firelily who was already awake and starting to get dressed. Ali whispered to Waterlily to help her get ready while he goes and finishes getting ready.

"Good morning Firelily."replied Waterlily with a smile and who was the first ready for the wedding.

"Good Morning Waterlily." replied Firelily with a smile.

As Waterlily helps Firelily get ready for the wedding Ali walks in who is already. Smiling he walks up to his wife-to-be and hugs her. She smiles as she stands up and hugs him back.

"Waterlily still has to help me with my make-up." she said

"I know I just wanted to come in and check in on you." replied Ali.

She smiles and sends him out to go with his cousins and turns to look at Waterlily who is smiling. Everyone is ready and is waiting for the bride to come out. As the wedding goes on it now comes time to say the words. Ali and Firelily both say _"__I do."_ Everyone cheers as the two kiss. As it comes to the dinner everyone is outside.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding." said Ali.

Everyone was smiling and cheering, all except his Aunt Rose which didn't like the fact he married a 17 year old girl. As the wedding came to end point everyone began to go to their rooms. Ali and Firelily went to their room as well. He pulled out that box that was on her bed three weeks ago and handed it to her.

"This is my wedding gift from me to you." said Ali with a smile.

"You didn't have to get me anything." said Firelily with a smile.

"I know but its what every guy does for his wife." he said as he kissed her forehead.

She opened the box and inside was a gift for her and their baby. Firelily smiled and hugged Ali. The two smiled as they looked at the clothes for their baby. A couple of months had past and Firelily wasn't aloud to do much. Waterlily was by her side every second of the day helping her out and making sure she didn't do anything reckless. One day Waterlily and Firelily walked around the village greeting the people and having a nice walk. Suddenly all the kids she sung for came up to her and asked her to sing her song for them. She smiled and agreed to do so. She begins to sing for the kids as they danced and laughed. After she was done singing, she had to go. The kids were sad but knew she'd come back tomorrow. As the days went on and on Firelily loved going for her daily walks with Waterlily to the village. As it hit her 9 month mark she told the kids she wouldn't be able to come to the village for awhile. The kids got sad but understood, they said their last byes and promised to come and visit her at the palace as much as they could. Over the next month everyone was keeping a close eye on Firelily. Time came close for her to give birth to her child. Everyone prepared for the big day. The servants got the room for her child ready. The room was decorated in white and had a great view of the village. After 5 hours of labor, Firelily gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Ali and Waterlily were the first to come in to see the baby. Ali was happy to be a father.

"She is so pretty."remarked Waterlily smiling close to tears of joy.

"She is beautiful." said Ali with a smile as he gave the baby back to his wife.

"What should we name her?" asked Firelily.

As the three thought of a name for the child, Aunt Rose walked in. They stared at the door way as the women walked in. Firelily held her child close and warm in her arms as the women sat next to the bed and looked at the child. The three were still quiet and suddenly Rose broke the silence.

"Whats the child's name to be?" hissed Rose.

"We haven't decide yet and we'd respect it if you left."replied Firelily.

Rose left the room and slammed the door behind her. The three was thankful that the women had left and they could now get back to naming the newborn girl. Then suddenly Waterlily spoke up.

"I know what we should name her now." she said with a smile.

"What?"asked Ali and Firelily.

"We should name her Whitelily." said Waterlily.

The three agreed on the name. They told the king what the his grand-daughters name was and he loved it. He announced it to the whole family and they all loved it, except for Rose. She wanted to name the newborn girl. As the days went on Whitelily grew into a strong girl. By the time she was 5 years of age she was looking more like her mother. Except her eyes, Whitelily's eyes were looking more like her fathers. Her skin was pale like her mother's, her hair as long as the river and as dark as the velvet night sky. Her eyes were the color of the pale blue moon, like her dad's eyes. Waterlily decided to stay with them to help raise her new niece. One day Firelily, Waterlily, and Whitelily were in the garden fooling around with the fountain. Splashing water at each other. When suddenly Rose walked in glaring at the trio. Firelily grabbed her daughter and pushed her gentlytowardsWaterlily.

"What do you want?" snapped Firelily.

"Oh nothing just came by to say hi and I find you three being a disgrace again." hissed Rose

"We aren't being a disgrace, we are just having fun."snapped Whitelily to the old lady.

Rose began to walk over to Waterlily who had Whitelily peeking out from behind her. But just at the right time Ali walked in and stepped in front of Waterlily.

"If you value your life aunt, you should leave right this moment." barked Ali.

"Hmph." snorted Rose as she walked out of the garden.

"Are you girls okay?" ask Ali.

"We are fine." replied Firelily.

"That's good. I don't like my aunt, ever since we've had Whitelily." whispered Ali to Firelily.

"I know." replied Firelily.

As the two talked Whitelily and Waterlily kept splashing each other with water. Then suddenly Whitelily got her father with water. Everyone froze when suddenly everyone joined in for a whole hour they were splashing water at each other and having a good time. Then the king came out to tell them to be to the dinning hall soon for dinner. But when he walked into the garden he got splashed and everyone stopped, the king stood there soaked. He began to laugh.

"Everyone to the dinning hall soon dinner is almost ready." said the king.

Everyone went and got into dry clothes and cleaned up for dinner. They talked over dinner and Ali told his dad on what happened with Rose. The king didn't like this at all and told Ali he'd have her sent home as soon as possible. That night everyone went to their rooms and Firelily took her daughter to her room and began to sing to her. Ali stood in the door way listening to his wife sing. As soon as their daughter was asleep they too went to bed after locking the door. As the silent night went by everyone slept through the night. When morning hit Whitelily and Waterlily were the first ones to wake and get dressed. The two left the palace to go get some food for the palace. As they walked through the village, Whitelily saw beautiful blue earrings she wanted.

"Waterlily." she said.

"Yes dear."said Waterlily as she turned around to look at her.

"Can I get a pair for me and mommy?" asked Whitelily.

Smiling Waterlily got the two pairs for Whitelily and her mom. They walked back to the palace getting back before anyone woke up. Waterlily and Whitelily quietly walked into her parents room woke them up. Surprised at the wake up call, her parents laughed. Whitelily gave her present to her mom and she was speechless. The years went by fast and Whitelily was now 17. She was a beautiful young women. Strong and confident like her father. Beautiful and graceful like her mother. She was a great princess, yet always getting into trouble every now and then. The kids in the village loved her she was just like her mother. Whitelily every now and then she would sing for the kids. That evening when she returned back to the palace, her parents were waiting for her in the throne room waiting to talk.

"Mother, Father, is there something wrong?" asked Whitelily worried.

"Nothing is wrong dear, me and your father have something to tell you. It's not bad." said Firelily.

As her parents explained that it was time for her to marry Whitelily was surprised. Yet for she was only 17, and her parents are wanting her to marry this soon?

"But I'm only 17." replied Whitelily.

"We know sweetie. But you need to marry, me and your mother have ruled the kingdom for 17 years. That's a long time." remarked her father.

Whitelily agreed to get married before she was 18. She told Waterlily about her needing to get married. Both girls talked about it.

"I'm not ready to get married yet." sighed Whitelily.

"I know sweetie." remarked Waterlily

As the night fell and everyone was sleeping, Whitelily had packed a bag. She swiftly went down the stairs to the stables, where she had the stable boy get her horse ready for her. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." she replied with a smile.

"Your welcome, I wont tell your parents about this." remarked Jafar smiling.

Whitelily rode off into the night out of the village a little ways to a smaller village that was also part of the kingdom she lived in. The next morning her parents woke and didn't see her anywhere. They looked all over but couldn't find her. So they sent out a search party to go find their daughter. The search party looked day and night for a week straight without stopping.

"Where could she be Ali?"cried Firelily.

"I don't know dear. But I hope she is found soon and brought home safe." remarked Ali.

In the other village where Whitelily was staying for the time being, she was having a great time. She found work and found a place to stay for the time being. One day when Whitelily was returning from a day of work in the village she bumped into a young man a year older then her.

"Ouch." said Whitelily.

"Oh my. Are you ok?" asked the young man as he helped her up.

"Yes. I'm okay." she replied

As she looked up into the young man's dark brown eyes she was dazed.

"Hi I'm Aas." the young man said as Whitelily got to her feet. "And your name would be?" He asked as he look at Whitelily.

"I'm Whitelily." she replyed.

Shocked the boy looked at her and then realized that she was the princess who ran away from home. He didn't say anything though.

"Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?"Whitelily asked

Aas agreed to go over to have dinner at her place.

"So would you like to tell me a little about yourself Whitelily?" Aas asked

"Well I am the princess of the kingdom and I had to marry early cause my parents are stepping down. So I must find a husband before I am 18." she said

After explaining her story to Aas, he felt sorry for her but had an idea. Aas explained his idea and she agreed. She got her stuff and got her horse and waited for night fall and so did Aas and he went to go pack a few of his things as well. It was night fall and Whitelily was the first to leave. A little bit after Aas left as well. Whitelily returned coming up to the stables Jafar hear her and came to unsaddle the white horse and greeted the princess.

"Your parents have been very worried." Jafar stated.

"I know. I've learned my lesson and I missed my parents." Whitelily commented "I've missed my parents and aunt. So I came home."she finished

"Stay clear of the hallway your parents, aunt's, and kings room is in and stay clear of the throne room." Jafar stated.

Whitelily nodded and made her way up to her room she quietly put her things away and went to sleep that night. The next morning Firelily woke up and went towards her daughter's room in fear of what she would find. As she opened the door there was Whitelily sleeping. Firelily ran back and got Ali up.

"What is it dear?" Ali asked as she woke him from a dead sleep

"She's back, Whitelily-our daughter is back."tears streamed down her face as she went to wake Waterlily. They all welcomed her back and was so happy she was safe and sound and back home where she blonged.

"Mother, I am sorry for what I did." Whitelily bowed as she talked to her mother who was in the garden. "I guess I was just scared of getting married so young, I was shocked." she said

Firelily got up and hugged her, "It doesn't matter. Your home and safe that's all that matters." Firelily said. The next day was the day in which Whitelily would chose a husband. Every man from the villages around came and so did Aas. He was the 34th to come and talk. Whitelily agreed he was the one. He was invited to dinner and he was just perfect. Her parents loved him. The next morning Whitelily was out singing to the birds in the early morning. Aas came and stood in the doorway and smiled to her lovely voice as she sung. She turned around to see a smiling Aas standing there listening.

"Good morning." Whitelily said walking over.

"Good morning." Aas said smirking as he bowed.

"Please you don't have to bow." Whitelily said kindly.

They talked for most of the morning in the garden. What they didn't know is that Whitelily's mother Firelily listened to the whole talk and smiled to herself as she went back to her room to go and get dressed for the day and wake up Waterlily and Ali. The three of them walked out as they made their way to the throne room Rose was standing there mad as ever like her usual self.

"My, my what do we have here?" Rose hissed at them.

They stood there and stared at the cold heartless women as she snapped her eyes over to Whitelily and Aas walking in talking. The two stopped and saw the four that was in here. Whitelily could feel the tension between the four and took Aas to the other room where the two could listen in on the talk like sneaky teens as they were.


End file.
